


Inspection

by VampirePaladin



Category: The Last Witch Hunter (2015)
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Even magical bars have to be inspected.





	Inspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



Sometimes, the circumstances of life just sucked. It might not be any particular person’s fault but it was just a simple fact that something, whether it be genetics, chance, fate, magic, or the divine would give a better or worse starting place for one person than they would for another. 

David would agree that life wasn’t fair if you asked him. It was deeply unfair that his sister was a talented witch, while he was born with barely enough magic to qualify to be called a witch. He could perform the simplest of simple spells, such as creating a magical light or creating the sound of distant footsteps, but he lacked both the power and endurance to do anything with it. He supposed that it was fortunate that he at least had enough magic to qualify as someone who used magic. Being considered a normal human and therefor unable to interact with the world of his parents and sister would have been unbearable. The thought of having never met his wife, an enchantress in her own right, was enough to wake him from his dreams in a cold sweat. 

Even if the circumstances that he’d been born with sucked, he had to admit that he’d built a good life despite them. His sister had supported him when no one else had. His wife loved him and his lacking in the magical department was never seen as a flaw by her, while he adored her and respected the time and effort she had placed in perfecting her craft. Their first child was on its way. David even had found a way to contribute to magical society.

He was a public servant for New York City, specifically he was a restaurant health inspector. It wasn’t a life of fame and fortune, but it put food on the table. All restaurants, whether they were mundane or magical had to be registered with the city. Of course, very few in the city’s government knew that some of their restaurants were magical establishments. At most there was an occasional comment of someone mentioning that they’d never heard of that particular restaurant or that bar. Like every other restaurant in the city they had to be inspected. The only difference was that a certain enchantment cast by a representative of the Witch Council made sure that when a magic restaurant was due to be inspected that it would be David that would get the job.

That was how he found himself walking into a particular club. He could feel the sneering eyes glancing over him, a man that barely qualified as a witch who dared to come into magical businesses and make demands of them. He walked down the long steps and approached the bar, bottles of brightly colored liquids were beacons against the dark wood that they rested on.

“I’m looking for a Chloe,” David said to the woman behind the bar. She had long red hair pulled up into a messy ponytail.

The woman tossed her rag onto the counter and looked over at him. “I’m Chloe,” she said.

“My name is David. I’m a restaurant health inspector for the City of New York and I’m here to check to make sure your establishment is up to code.”

“I’m going to need to see your identification,” Chloe said with a sharp look.

David set his clipboard down onto the counter, so he could reach into his back pocket and pull out his wallet. He dug around until he found first his city identification card followed by the card issued by the Witch Council. David slapped both onto the counter next to the clipboard.

Chloe picked the cards up and looked them over. Her eyes glanced back and forth between the unflattering photos of David on the cards and his face.

“Fine, you can look around,” she finally conceded, not sounding happy about it. 

David picked up the cards and returned them to his pocket before going around the bar to look at everything. He’d search high and low, even getting on his hands and knees. There were essentially two sets of guidelines that he had to look out for. He had to check for the ones imposed by the Council, as well as a modified list of the ones imposed by the city. Some exceptions to the rules mortal establishments followed had to be made to allow for certain magical products and services.

Chloe watched him as he worked. Her arms were crossed in front of her as she stared at him. Sometimes she’d reach up and push some of her hair back and away from her face.

“Are you satisfied now?” she asked.

“I don’t see any violations of the Council’s guidelines.”

“Great, then you can leave now.”

“But I do see violations of the city’s code.”

“You’re joking, right?” Chole asked.

“No, ma’am, there needs to either be at least six inches of space beneath everything to be able to clean under them or they need to be sealed to the floor. Those are the rules, and since having adequate space to keep your establishment clean doesn’t interfere with any magical goods or services you could be offering, the Witch Council is enforcing the city’s guideline in this case. But, since this is the only thing that needs to be fixed, you’ll be given a citation that it needs to be corrected before the follow-up inspection,” David said as he wrote out his report, pressing hard enough that the information would be duplicated onto the yellow sheet beneath the white one. When he finished writing he tore off the yellow sheet and handed it over to Chloe.

“Fine,” she said, snatching the copy out of his hand.

“Have a nice day,” David said before turning and leaving the way he came.

He’d head back to the office and file his reports. The one to the city would say that everything was up to code, just like it always was when he went to a magical establishment. The one for the Magic Council would have the real information. 

David pulled out his cellphone to check the time. It was close to lunch. There was a new Mexican place down the street that he’d just inspected a few weeks ago. The food had smelt amazing then, today he’d get the chance to try it.


End file.
